eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5224 (5 February 2016)
Synopsis Kush snaps at Carmel when she suggests that she can’t believe he’s letting Shabnam walk away. Masood, Tamwar and Kamil look on sadly as Shabnam packs to leave. Shabnam visits Jade and informs her that she won’t be moving to Pakistan after all; Jade’s a huge part of the reason she isn’t disappearing. Shabnam informs Jade that she’s welcome to visit whenever she likes; Shirley and Buster watch on warmly. Shabnam firmly declares to Jade that she wants to try and be her mum. When Shabnam arrives at the hospital to visit Stacey, she explains that she and Kush couldn’t make things work; but Stacey seems oblivious – she’s more concerned about missing Arthur. Shabnam’s surprised when for the first time, Stacey admits that Kush is Arthur’s father. Shabnam reveals to Stacey that she knows and claims she’s angry, but knows that Stacey didn’t do it to hurt her. Shabnam finds Tamwar at work and tells him not to give up on Nancy – he’s a better person than he believes he is. Shabnam knocks on Kush’s door and asks him to join her in the Square Gardens that afternoon. Later, Shabnam, Masood, Kamil, Jade, and Tamwar, plant a tree in Zaair’s memory. A tearful Kush and Carmel watch on. As the family start kicking a ball around, Shirley clocks the scene and is given food for thought. As Buster arrives back from court, Shirley suggests that the pair of them aren’t what Jade needs. As Shabnam hugs Masood goodbye, there’s a knock at the door – it’s Jade, with Shirley and Buster. Masood takes Jade into the kitchen and Shirley explains to Shabnam that she and Buster would like Jade to live with Shabnam full-time. Shabnam’s delighted when Shirley admits that she’s already spoken to social services, before promising that she and Buster will always have her backing. Carmel finds a tearful Kush and claims she isn’t going to allow him to let Shabnam walk out on him. When Kush approaches Shabnam and asks her not to leave, she takes him into the house for a private conversation. Kush is desperate to make things work, but Shabnam’s adamant that they’ve tried; things are too messy. Shabnam tearfully tells Kush that she needs him to set her free. Through sobs, Shabnam and Kush recite the triple talaq. Jade says goodbye to Shirley, before Shabnam gets her into the car. Shabnam says her goodbyes – Martin’s surprised to see her leave - Shabnam claims she just needs a fresh start. As Shabnam and Jade’s car drives away, Kush bangs on the window, but she ignores him as she and her daughter leave Walford together... Shirley informs Linda and Mick that she went to see Dean – he’s going to plead guilty. Ronnie informs Tina, Shirley and Buster that Roxy isn’t answering her phone, so doesn’t think she’ll show up in court. Linda appears and asks to join the group at the hearing; she wants to see Dean plead guilty. Mick’s concerned when he realises that Linda’s disappeared. In court, Dean is led to the stand. As Mick arrives to support Linda, Dean pleads ‘not guilty’. Dean’s defence lawyer presents the case for granting Dean bail, but it’s decided that Dean will be remanded in custody – his trial will be on the 20th June 2016. Kim and Patrick berate Denise for getting involved with Lucas, but Denise promises them that it’s Jordan she’s worried about. There’s a knock at the door – it’s Lucas’ sister, Gloria. Gloria claims that she can’t have Jordan back in the house; he’s violent since getting in with the wrong crowd. As Gloria leaves, Patrick slips her his number and asks her to call him if Jordan gets in touch. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme